Neko Chan RPG Guide
Starting out If you want to play the RPG (role playing game) with Neko Chan, you will need to ensure that the RPG is active. If you're the Admin of the Discord server you activate it with the command nya!enable rpg mode. Now to create your character; use nya!create char. You will need to add a namenya!rpg name (add name), a gender (male or female) nya!rpg gender (add gender), a class (Warrior, Mage, Hunter, Assassin & Priest) nya!rpg class (the class you picked) and a race (Free: Elven; Dwarf, Human; Orc, Werewolf, & Vampire. Patron: Shadowborn, Dragonblood, Angel, & Demon) nya!rpg race (the race you've picked). Double check your selection with nya!char complete. This is the only time you can change anything (well unless the developer changes anything, and knowing them, they might). If everything is to your liking, next type nya!rpg confirm complete. Neko will then let you know your character is active. She'll say your name and then "@(your name), you've now confirmed your Character Information." 'What can I do?' Now that your character is active, you can play the way you want. Try taming a beast nya!rpg tame beast. If you are successful you will be shown an image of your beast, images and stats are random. If unsuccessful, try again in 15 minutes nya!remind me tame beast in 15m and again until you get a beast. Once you have a beast, you can either keep it with you and tame it every 15 minutes or send it out on a hunt nya!rpg hunt, Neko will reply with: :: "@(Your name), are you sure you want to send your Beast on a Hunt? They won't be available for Battling or Training. Reply Yes or No." By saying yes, you need to remember that your beast is not with you for that hour. However the benefits are coins, raw foods, loot boxes and faster leveling. The stronger you get your beast now, the more help later on, with either hurting bosses or even sacrificing them for extra max health. You can now Cut Wood nya!rpg cut wood, Mine nya!rpg mine, Study nya!rpg study train, Cook nya!rpg cook train, Forge nya!rpg forge train & train* nya!rpg train. * - Free accounts can train 300 times. Patrons can train 100 extra per tier. After you've gotten some coins together by using nya!daily or nya!vote, you can buy a fishing rod nya!buy fishing rod and now you can fish nya!rpg fish, then once you've caught a raw fish; cook nya!rpg cook raw fish. Cooking fish, carp and mackerel gives both health and stamina. Need extra food? Try buying some seeds (Beetroot, Potato, Pumpkin, Rice, Wheat or Watermelon seeds^) and now Farm nya!rpg farm (one of six items). ^ - see shop {page to be made}. You should now have some ore and wooden logs, you can check two different ways. You can either nya!rpg inv ore or nya!rpg inv wood these will bring your inventory up to either your ore or your wood. Another way is to use Smelt nya!rpg smelt for your ore or Craft nya!rpg craft for your wood. Equipment Weapons are made with ingots, wood, gems and then forged nya!rpg forge (name of weapon). Armour is made with ingots, wood, gems and leather and then forged nya!rpg forge (name of armour). Amulets are made with ingots, wood, gems, special stones and then forged in the arcane forge nya!rpg arcane forge (name of amulet). All equipment stacks and they are auto equipped. See Equipment for items needed and a command list.